Pretty, Pretty Please
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: One - shot. Melinda takes a pregnancy test. What will it say? Negative or positive? This is for Kiss the girl54.


Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's characters. They belong to Dick Wolf. No copy infringement intended.

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Kiss the girl54. I hope this helps cheer you up. *_***

Pretty, Pretty Please

Two weeks, six days, fifty-seven hours and twenty-eight minutes was how long she felt sick.

Three weeks, two days, twenty-five hours and fifty-four minutes was when she was suppose to have her last period, but it never came. Add two and two together and that could only mean one thing!

Melinda sat on the edge of the bath, her heart racing as she waited the longest two minutes of her life. The Clearblue pregnancy test lay on the sink. Every thirty seconds she would find herself looking at her watch. _Dear God, what's taking so long? _She thought, impatiently. It seemed like she had peed on the stick hours ago. Her body filled with so much anticipation at the prospect of having Fin's child. She would love nothing more in the world than to have a child with Fin.

They had been together a year already and last month he had asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes. It was the most romantic thing ever. He had taken her out to her favourite restaurant and then after a few minutes of acting slightly strange, he finally got down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. That had been one of the best days of her life. She couldn't wait to marry Fin, to spend the rest of her life with him. A baby would just be the icing on the cake.

Coming out of her thoughts, she glanced at her watch again. The two minutes were up. "Finally!" She mumbled as she stood up. She reached out to pick up the test, but she paused. Her hand hovered over it. Her heart seemed to beat faster, it almost felt like it would explode out of her chest at any minute. She started to worry. What if she wasn't pregnant? Would she be able to handle the disappointment? She wasn't sure she would be able to. She wanted a child more than anything.

_You'll never know unless you look at it, _she thought to herself. Gathering her wits, she reached down the rest of the way and picked up the test. Closing her eyes, she lifted it towards her face. _Ok, you can't see with your eyes closed. Open them! _She scolded herself. She sighed. Opening one eye, she peeked at the test. Then, both eyes shot open wide at what she saw. The little digital screen on the test said she was pregnant. "Yes!" She shouted. Her heart swelled with joy, her eyes brimming with tears. She was giddy with excitement.

She placed her hand on her belly. She was going to have a baby, Fins baby. She turned her head towards the bathroom door when she heard a light knock. "Melinda, are you ok." It was Fins voice.

"Y… yeah. I'm fine." She tried to contain her excitement. She needed to let it sink in a little before she told Fin. She wondered how he was going to feel about all of this. She hoped he would be as excited as she was.

"Are you sure?" He sounded a little concerned.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok." He left her alone.

Melinda let her hand gently rub along her belly. "I'm going to have a baby." Oh God, she was so happy. Standing up, she threw the pregnancy test in the bin and walked out of the bathroom. Walking into the livingroom, she seen Fin sitting on the couch flicking through the television channels. Walking up behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her hands rest against his chest, and leaned down. She started trailing hot kisses along his neck until she reached his jaw line.

"Somebody's in a good mood." Fin chuckled.

"You have know idea." She whispered into his ear.

Moving around to the front of the couch, she stood in front of Fin. He held out his arms, beckoning her to sit in his lap. Climbing into his lap, she straddled him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Snaking her arms around his neck, she leaned in and captured his lips with hers. They kissed each other furiously, all the while her heart pounded in her chest. She really hoped he took her pregnancy well. Surely he wanted kids also. He already had one son, - Ken - but that didn't mean he would want more. She hoped he did.

When the need for air became too great, they broke the kiss. Melinda rested her forehead against Fins, both were breathing heavy. "I have something important to tell you Fin." She whispered.

Fin smiled, his hands still wrapped around her waist. "Ok, what do you need to tell me?"

How was she going to tell him. She actually just realised that she hadn't thought about how she would tell him. She sighed. Maybe it would be best if she just came out with it. "I'm pregnant." Biting her bottom lip, she searched his eyes for his reaction. She really hoped he would be happy about it.

He seemed still for a moment. Like he was shocked. She wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. Hopefully it was a good thing. "Y… you're pregnant?" He stuttered, disbelief was present. Melinda nodded. "You're pregnant. Melinda that's fantastic." A beaming smile appeared on his face.

Melinda smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. We're going to have a baby." He let his hand gently rest on her flat stomach.

Melinda wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. She was so happy to hear that. She really was. Now, they were finally going to be a family. It made her heart swell with joy. Pulling back, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "Oh Fin, you don't know how happy you have made me." She spoke, her voice full of emotion.

Leaning in she captured his lips once again. Fin stood up, holding her close. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kept her arms around his neck as he carried her into their room. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. Moving into their room, he gently lay her on the bed. Her body tingled with anticipation with what Fin was planning on doing to her. Climbing on top of her, he leaned down and started kissing her again, letting his hands trail up and under her shirt.

Melinda eased into his touch, enjoying the feel of his hands on her. Letting her hands trail down along his chest, she started to unbutton his shirt, wanting to feel all of him which meant his pants were coming off next. She giggled as Fin tickled her side as he took off her top, leaving her in her hot pink bra. Next he opened her pants, sliding them off her.

She trailed wet kisses down along his neck as he loomed over her, unclasping her bra. Her hands trailed down along his chest, stopping when they reached his belt buckle. Unbuckling his belt she unzipped his pants and started to take them off. When he was only left in his boxers, Melinda could feel his growing arousal. He quickly disposed of her panties, leaving her completely naked under him. His eyes roamed over her body, taking in every curve. He started to trail butterfly kisses down along her neck and across her breasts. She gasped when he took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it, letting his tongue flick out and trail circles around it.

This elicited a moan out of her. She dragged her nails down along his back. He started teasing her. Pulling off his boxers, she could feel his arousal brush along her thigh as he settled between her legs, but he didn't give her what she wanted. She wanted to feel him inside of her. He started trailing kisses down along her stomach. Stopping over her stomach, he started whispering to their unborn child. "Hello, little one. I can't wait to meet you. I love you." He gently whispered.

Melinda giggled. Her heart swelled with happiness at the sight of Fin talking to their unborn child. He moved back up and looked into her brown eyes. "I love you." He said as he leaned down and captured her lips.

"I love you, too." She mumbled against his mouth.

Every time he moved against her she could feel his arousal brush against her femininity. It made her moan. "Fin… stop teasing." She whimpered.

Fin chuckled. "I'm sorry babe."

"You should be." She smiled up at him. He chuckled again.

Finally! He gave her what she wanted. She gasped as she felt him enter her. God, it felt so good. He started to move above her, filling her body with so much pleasure that only Fin knew how to give her. They kissed each other as their bodies moved as one. She had never felt so much pleasure before. Not from anyone, except Fin. She loved him so much that it hurt when ever they were parted. One of his hands trailed up her side and captured her breast, gently massaging it.

Rolling them both over Melinda sat on top of Fin, moving above him. Her head lolled back, a moaning escape her lips. She could feel her body ripple as she reached the heights of pure ecstasy. Fins hands trailed up her thighs, caressing her as they rested on her hips. He moaned as she picked up the pace a little.

Flipping her over onto her back, Fin moved above her again. Their bodies were now slick with sweat as they became one. They moaned and groaned as they made sweet, sweet love to one another. Both of them close to release.

Melinda felt a tight sensation gather in the pit of her stomach. She moaned into Fins mouth as she reached sheer bliss. Not too long after, she felt Fins body shudder as he reached his own release. They continued to kiss each other as they came down from their high. Fin collapsed on top of Melinda, both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath. Rolling off her, Fin pulled her close, wrapping the blankets around the both of them.

Melinda stared into his eyes, a beaming smile on her face. "I love you Fin."

"I love you, too, Melinda." He let one of his hands rest on her belly. I can't believe we're going to have a baby." Excitement filled his voice.

"I know, me too." She leaned down and kissed him. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his heart beat return to it's normal pace. "I'm so happy Fin. Really, I am." She snuggled up against him even more.

Closing her eyes, she tried to go to sleep, but found it hard to do. Her mind kept drifting to thoughts of the baby. She wondered if it was going to be a boy or a girl. What were they going to call it? She had never been more happier. Not in her entire life. She was with the man she loved more than life itself and now she was pregnant with his child.

For once, things seemed to be going right.

**Author's Note: So what did you think? Was it any good?**

**Kiss the girl54 I hoped you liked it. *_***

**Reviews would be much appreciated. *_***


End file.
